Guinness
18 |totalstrength = 110,767 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 6,154 |totalnukes = 14 |aidslots = 40/86 |score = 0.93 }} About Guinness Guinness is a micro alliance in the orange sphere History Constitution of Guinness PREAMBLE: We, the members of Guinness, come together to create this constitution for the establishing of this alliance. Guinness is dedicated to the upholding of our core values which are: Prosperity, Welfare of our Members, Sovereignty, and Unity. The Constitution of Guinness is the document by which Guinness governs itself. It contains the government structure, and the powers and responsibilities of each government position. The Constitution also defines our admission policies, alliance policies, laws of conduct, amendment procedures, and other important alliance policies. Article I: Joining Guinness Guinness has an open membership policy for anyone who wishes to join our alliance. However, all applicants must adhere to our admission policies: - Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application. - Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance while in Guinness. - Applicants must switch to the Orange sphere and remain on it as long as they are a member. **Exemption Policy** Applicants that wish to join,and are in a non-orange trade circle that is older then 1 month,,and u wish to stay in your present trade circle,may do so if you desire to do so! - Applicants must have 1 nation at all times while in CN. Once an applicant has posted their application, then the New Applicant must wait for the review and approval of their application by the Chancellor of Interior. Leaving Guinness: Any member that wishes to leave Guinness, may do so at any time by posting in the resignations forum, provided the alliance is not in war or under terms resulting from a war, and does not have any unpaid alliance debts. Article II: Establishment Laws of Guinness: 1. Every member shall have the right to alliance protection. 2. Every member shall have the utmost respect for each other, their government, foreign officials, and all visitors and guests. 3. No member of the alliance may speak on behalf of the government without formal authorization at any time. 4. Every member must exhibit proper behavior in public that does not bring harm or detriment to the alliance. 5. Members may freely voice their thoughts and ideas on all alliance affairs at their will. 6. All active alliance members are entitled to all economic programs offered within the alliance. 7. Guinness members must be reasonably active on the alliance forums, and in the Guinness IRC Channel. 8. All members must follow the Constitution, and all other policies set forth by the alliance government. 9. All Guinness members are entitled to as much caek,beer, and Irish womenz as they want! Article III: The General Assembly Every member who has been granted membership within the alliance by the Council of Interior, has a right to voice their opinions on all alliance affairs brought before them. All legislation, amendments, etc must be approved by a 85% majority of the General Assembly. Article IV- Guinness Government The Government of Guinness consists of three main bodies (Executive Branch, Council of Interior, and Council of Foreign Relations) which assist in the efficiency of the daily operations of the alliance. Executive Branch: Provost: Is the Chief Executive of the alliance. The Provost oversees all day-to-day operations of the alliance. The Provost serves until for life or till resignation. If Provost leaves office, the Praetor by default becomes Provost.The new Provost may pick anyone to take over the Praetor position as his 2nd in command. Praetor- Is the 2nd in Command of the Alliance. The Praetor’s main duty is to oversee the Council of Foreign Relations and its daily functions. The Praetor’s secondary duty is to assist the Provost with alliance operations, when requested. The Praetor is the Provost’s closest advisor. The Praetor serves for life, until resignation, or becomes Provost due to he/she leaving said position!. The Council of Interior: The Chancellor of Interior- Is charged with overseeing all forum administration, applicants, membership levels, administering votes of other Council elections, academy, and internal communications with alliance members. The Chancellor of Interior is the leader of the Council of Interior. The Chancellor of Recruitment: Is in charge of overseeing the active recruitment of new members for the alliance, as well as the education of new members within the academy. The Chancellor of Finance - The Chancellor of Finance is in charge of all the financial matters for Guinness, and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to nation building programs, internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, novice grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. The Council of Foreign Relations: Chancellor of State: Is charged with being a public face of the alliance, maintaining communication with allies and others, briefing the membership on happenings outside of the alliance, seeks out new treaties, and maintains relations with other alliances. The Chancellor of State is the leader of the Council of Foreign Relations. Chancellor of Defense: Is charged with the organization of our military as well as the strengthening and training of our member nations. Deputies: All Chancellors may appoint members to hold the position of deputy within their respective departments. Deputies hold no true power, except to help their departments run more efficiently. All deputies must report to their Department Chancellor on a regular basis. Article V: Alliance Policies War Policy: At such time that a Guinness member, the alliance, or an ally, is attacked, all alliance members must come to their defense. Failure to come to the defense of Guinness, an alliance member, or an ally in time of war, is punishable by expulsion and Zi! Unauthorized Aggression: No member of Guinness is allowed for any reason to begin a war against any aligned or unaligned nation for any reason. Any member who violated this policy will get a warning, and will be told to declare peace immediately. Any future violation of this policy, will be an immediate expulsion from the alliance! Tech Raiding Policy: Tech Raiding is strictly forbidden in Guinness. Violators will be expelled from the alliance. Article VI: Elections and Nominations: In order to allow for members to have more say in how their alliance is run, we have instituted a democratic election and nomination process. Each Chancellor is eligible for election. The following policy is as follows: Chancellor Terms will be for 6 months Vote of No Confidence: In order for a Vote of No Confidence to be brought up, a member must post in the appropriate forum area. Members must post their reason for the vote, and must get another member to vote in favor of it. If the said Vote of No Confidence passes by a 2/3 vote of the entire alliance, the Chancellor will be removed immediately, then replaced by his deputy! Due to our constitution, no Vote of No Confidence may be brought up against the Provost or Praetor for any reason! Nominations Process: Anybody can run for office and must post their desire in the appropriate area of our forums. The member must post his wishes to seek whatever office, what his position is, what he would like for the alliance,etc. The Election/Nomination Process will be a Spring/Fall cycle. Nominations will be held the 2nd to last week June (fall term)/ December (Spring Term), and elections to follow shortly after. The new terms begin January/July, respectively! Provostal Appointments: The Provost may make a special replacement till next election if a Chancellor resigns before any election. If the special appointed chancellor wishes to maintain that office, then he/she must run for office like any other member would have to. Special Appointment Escape Clause: This clause may only be used on any Chancellor or Praetor if there is sufficient evidence of detrimental harm being done to the alliance via their actions within the alliance. If evidence is clear that there is detrimental harm being done, then the Provost may replace that member to serve the term of that office. If it is a Chancellor, then till election! And then election policy must be adhered to! Nominations will run for 3 days prior to election. Elections in Guinness will last for 2 days. The results of the election will be posted immediately after election has concluded, and the winners will take office immediately! Article VII: Constitutional Amendments, Policies, Mergers Policies: At given times, the Provost, Praetor or Chancellors may set and enforce policies to make their departments more efficient. If this happens, they must inform the General Assembly of these policies,before enforcement can begin. Constitutional Amendments Any member of the alliance may propose an amendment to the charter, at anytime. In order for the proposal to become law, the vote must be passed by a majority vote of the General Assembly. Mergers and Disbandment: Guinness may merge or disband only with 85+1% approval of the entire alliance. Category:Member of Guinness